¿Tanto problema por mi virginidad?
by haruno-san
Summary: ¿Tanto problema por mi virginidad? esa era la pregunta - ¿Traicionado, yo? - dijo en un suspiro llevaban cuatro meses saliendo y la excusa de la pelea...era tan tonta que hasta daba gracia Sasuke podia ser muy celoso cuandos se lo proponia


** Mi primer One-shot espero que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**1.¿Tanto problema por mi virginidad?**

**¿Tanto problema por mi virginidad?** esa era la pregunta

Sasuke estaba en un sillon sentado mientras que Sakura se dirigia para tener su segundo round con el Uchiha, ambos estaban descansando de un largo día y de una larga discucion que ya llevaba dos dias carcomiendolos por dentro sobretodo a Sakura la cual no entendia la razon por la cual su novio, le estaba haciendo tanto problema por eso...si en realidad lo sabía...y la unica respuesta que le quedaba era...orgullo...en esos momento solo pudo pensar en dos cosas...la primera es que debia hablarle a Sasuke para que notara que no se podía enojar tanto con ella po eso..y en segundo lugar me cago en el orgullo!!!...ella tambien lo era y hablarle al Uchiha involucraba darle un golpe bajo al suyo! por eso me cago tanto en el!

- Sasuke...hablame por favor...- decia una vez mas una cansada Sakura

-Hmp- dijo el pelinegro aun enojado desde que se habian peleado solo le contestaba eso

- SASUKE UCHIHA NO SEAS INFANTIL!!! - chillo a punto de golpearlo la pelirosa - no vas hablarme solo por eso? - dijo en un suspiro no tenia ganas de pelear

- Hn- pronuncio el uchiha, una vez mas todo el día solo le habia dicho sus monosilabos

- Sasuke...- esa fue la gota que darramo el vaso! - o sos idiota o que te pasa? - dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos en su cintura y si quieres saber porque te digo esto podrias mirarme, tras un esfuerzo sobre humano vio a la pelirosa

- Bien, primero porque "hmp" "hn" no son palabras cuando puta vas a habar bien? ... segundo sos idiota o que no te podes enojar conmigo por eso!- cada vez se acercaba mas a el

- No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado ...- dijo finalmente Sasuke

- ¿Traicionado, yo? - dijo en un suspiro llevaban cuatro meses saliendo y la excusa de la pelea...era tan tonta que hasta daba gracia

- ¡¿Porque no me lo habías contado?! - grito este

-¿y que esperabas?...¿que sea Cenisienta?- Enseguida estaba por reirse ya no daba mas, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien

- Si!! - grito este aunque enseguida recapasito - No - dijo finalmente. Sakura sonrio le habia ganado una pelea a un Uchiha, eso era algo bueno?..o no? pero Sasuke no le dejo mucho tiempo para saborearla

- Quien fue? - pregunto finalmente el morocho. A Sakura no alcanso a saborear su victoria esa pregunta la había sacado

- Que? - repitio incredula

- Quien fue el primero...que acaso no me lo vas a decir? - dijo arrogante como siempre

- QUE TE IMPORTA - grito euforica

- SI ME IMPORTA - gritaba mientra se acerba a ella

- QUE NO TE IMPORTE - grito Sakura

- BIEN! - repitieron al unisono - PERFECTO - volvieron a repetirse

- ERES UN IDIOTA - dijo finalmente ella

- TU UNA MOLESTIA - dijo enfrente de ella

- TE ODIO - volvieron a gritar mientras el la abraso

- YO MAS - grito Sakura mientras lo agarraba de la nuca y lo besaba violentamente. El la empujo hasta una pared ambos calleron al suelo

- Perdoname Sakura - dijo este recuperando el aire

- También perdoname a mí - decia la pelirosa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio

mientras recordaban como todo había empesado

//Flash back//

Sasuke se había despertado, pero no se queria mover, ya que si lo hacia podía despertar a su amada Sakura finalmente no se pudo resistir mas y le mordio el lobulo de la oreja provocandole cosquillas y despertandola

- Buenos días dormilona - dijo en tono sensual

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun - pronuncio la pelirosa abrasandolo - que quieres para deayunar? - pregunto ella mientras se sentaba y se desperesaba

- Lo que que quieras...sorprendeme - dijo el Uchiha, todabia no podia creer que lo había hecho, que lo había hecho con Sakura, en su mente vagaban miles de ideas en las cuales la pelirosa estaba en todas, en todas las poses..sonrio ante este pensamiento. Pero al levantarse la pelirosa descubrio que no había sangre...tampoco había hecho ningun ademan de dolor o gesto...ESPEREN..¡¡SAKURA NO ERA VIRGEN!!!..no, no debio cometer un error... no podia ser así o si?..debia saberlo! no se podía permitir no haber sido el primero que la haya hecho suya, eso no lo perdonaria tan facilmente

- Sakura - llamo incorporandose

- ¿Que pasa Sasuke? - pregunto esta

-¿eres virgen no? - la pregunta la shokeo un poco y la confundio

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? - dijo esta aun en estado de confucion

- Solo para saber...-dijo en un tono casi inocente

- Pues...no...-dijo extrañada

-Haa..esta bien...-dijo colocandose sus boxers - Espera un momento dijiste que no? osea que no eras virgen antes de que lo hagamo? - dijo incredulo

- Si...que tiene?- dijo tranquilamente aunque esta resaba para que al Uchiha no le den esos ataques de celos tan famosos

- COMO QUE...QUE TIENE? - grito imitando a la pelirosa - PENSE QUE ME ESPERARIAS! - grito por ultima vez

- Y yo que rese para que esto no pase la puta madre..- se dijo para si misma sabía que esto le duraria un par de días

//Fin del flash back//

- Sasuke-kun, ¿aún quieres saber con quien perdi la virginidad? - pregunto esta mientras lo miraba

- Si quieres puedes decirmelo...-dijo sacandole un mechon de pelo del rostro -no me interesa pero aun tengo cierta...curiosidad... - dijo el este

- Bueno, fue.. Naruto - dicho esto Sasuke rio

- Naruto Uzumaki? - dijo el entre risas

- Si - dijo tranquilamente

- Bien...Naruto lo lamento pero...estas MUERTO! - se dijo para sus adentros mientras que la pelirosa pudo notar que su amigo estaba muriendo en la imaginacion de Sasuke, ella le dio un beso y cuando termino dijo - no te pongas así, tontito que yo te amo a vos - eso parecio tranquilizarlo

- Oye Sakura...si el dobe llego a tanto entonces yo meresco mas...- dijo en un tono que derretiria a cualquier mujer sobre la tierra y ella no era la exepcion

- Supongo que tienes razon - dijo ella besandolo de nuevo con pasion. Sasuke tenia puntos debiles, ella los conocia y los usaria para su bien.

* * *

La verdad no me gusto mucho pero se me surguio y quise escribirlo...espero que les haya gustado y

dejen comentarios

atte: haruno-san

...mi correo xq si kieren hablar conmigo o quiereb darme alguna recomendacion cualquier cosa se los agradeseria


End file.
